Recuérdame
by TheKingOfMisery
Summary: Se congeló al ver a la persona sobre la silla de ruedas, ¿Cómo había podido estar tres años sin siquiera imaginarse que se encontraba en esas condiciones? Se sentía sola, acompañada únicamente por una persona con falsas memorias, alguien a quien siempre amaría, pero siempre odiaría. "— Akira, y te diré Hide."/One-shot-Escrito para el foro Anteiku: cafetería para fans de Tokyo Ghoul


**Notas de autor al final, favor de leer.**

 **Advertencia: Todo lo escrito aquí son puras especulaciones, más que ser una predicción** **—** **porque realmente no sé qué ha ocurrido con este chico** **—** **es una vaga idea random que llevaba en la cabeza, y he aprovechado el momento para publicarla; sí, tengo predicciones ya más realistas, pero son demasiado conocidas y quería poner algo original aunque de canon no tenga nada. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí ha pasado en el manga, pero sí hay mención a sucesos del mismo. No he tenido beta que me lo cheque, lo lamento, puede corrija en un futuro cuando lo re-lea. Cualquier error ortográfico o de posible dislexia es mi culpa. Reclamos a mi persona.**

 **Disclaimer: El mundo de Tokyo Ghoul y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ishida Sui. Esta historia fue escrita con la finalidad de agradar y entretener al lector.**

 **Historia 100% original. Propiedad de KingOfMisery & OuttaControl845. Historia con derecho de autor.**

 **-…-**

.

.

 **Por el reto libre** ** _"Predicciones"_** **del foro** ** _Anteiku: cafetería para fans de Tokyo Ghoul_** **, respondiendo a la pregunta** ** _"¿Qué es lo que verdaderamente pasó con Hide en el manga?"_** **—** **Inserte algo no canon aquí** **—**

.

.

 _ **Ϟ**_ __ _ **Recuérdame**_ __ _ **Ϟ**_

.

.

.

Recordaba perfectamente las palabras de Sasaki las cuales le había repetido demasiadas veces como para poder olvidarlas, que necesitaba tanto un descanso como buscar algo más en lo que fijar su atención. Por días había ignorado sus palabras y petición, no necesitaba buscar una clase de entretenimiento cuando su deber se encontraba en la CCG, tras el legado de su padre; pero las insistencias aumentaron hasta el punto en que su escritorio quedó lleno de afiches sobre dicho lugar, provocándole un pequeño deseo por golpear a su subordinado hasta que este perdiera la conciencia. Al final cedió —aunque previamente tiró los afiches—, anotando en su libreta las indicaciones de cómo llegar a dicho lugar.

 _Te aseguro que la pasarás bien, y de paso harás que alguien abandonado se sienta feliz._

Aquellas habían sido las palabras de Haise al momento que partió, podía ser cierto eso pero la felicidad ajena no garantizaba la propia, y obviamente Mado no iba muy contenta con la idea. Por lo que recordaba de los afiches que el mismo Sasaki había hecho e impreso, ese lugar era como una casa de refugio u hospital, como le llamaban, a donde llegaban todos aquellos que jamás habían sido reconocidos al llegar a los hospitales de la cuidad, o sus familiares nunca se habían comunicado. Las personas allí solían tener una discapacidad o enfermedad letal, y al no tener soporte familiar ni económico acababan en ese —descuidado— lugar, y allí los voluntarios buscaban darles días felices antes de su muerte.

No comprendía porqué eso tenía que serle útil para su "paz interior", ella no necesitaba ir a cuidar a nadie en ese lugar, con suerte sabía que no había ningún familias suyo en ese sitio. Al final solo había cedido por Sasaki, porque con el tiempo ese chico con seria pero torpe personalidad había logrado ablandar su corazón —o hipotálamo, lo que fuese responsable de eso—, pero claro que nunca lo iba a admitir, eran sus cosas personales que jamás saldrían de su mente.

Cuando llegó al lugar indicado en su libreta con su propio puño y letra —porque en la Haise no confiaba— no pudo reprimir un gesto de desagrado, las condiciones no eran las mejores, todo lo que antes fue un amplio jardín al frente ahora no era más que un montón de tierra seca, con un arbusto a lo lejos que se comenzaba a marchitar. Guardó el cuadernillo en uno de los bolsillos internos de su abrigo, atravesando el jardín y umbral de ese hospital. Lo primero que vio allí, al otro lado del escritorio de recepción que estaba posicionado entre dos pasillos, fue una señora de unos sus cincuenta años con una sonrisa McDonald's en el rostro la cual le daba una grata bienvenida y le preguntaba si iba por voluntariado, visita o a recoger familiares.

Aclaró un poco su garganta, apoyando ambos antebrazos en el mueble que le separaba de la sonriente mujer. — Me dijeron que viniera a visitar a alguien y mi vida sería mejor. —No pudo evitar utilizar un claro sarcasmo en la oración, cosa que la mujer o ignoró o ni siquiera notó, tan solo se apresuró a entregarle un papel con un número de habitación.

Tras un agradecimiento y una reverencia Akira se dispuso a buscar el cuarto, paseándose por varios pasillos y subiendo y bajando escalones antes de llegar al correcto. Lo confirmó varias veces, pasando su mirada del papel al cartel sobre la puerta, repitiendo el proceso otras cinco veces. Cuando se decidió porque aquel era el lugar correcto una joven enfermera salió de allí.

— ¿Le viene a visitar? —Por segunda vez en el día Mado vio esa sonrisa en una empleada del lugar. Se limitó a asentir. — Perfecto, lo hará muy feliz. Solo le pido mucha paciencia, su memoria es muy mala y es probable que le pregunte lo mismo cinco veces en menos de diez minutos.

La chica se despidió avanzando a paso rápido por el pasillo, perdiéndose a la lejanía tras la puerta del ascensor que obviamente Akira no notó antes. — Ah, que molestia. —Soltó un largo suspiro, adentrándose en la habitación y pensando en las formas en que Haise podría pagarle aquello.

Su cuerpo se congeló al ver a la persona sobre la silla de ruedas, admirando la vista tras la ventana como si ese fuera el paisaje más maravilloso del mundo. Podía reconocer esa rubia cabellera a kilómetros a pesar de que ahora fuese más larga, se veía descuidado a simple vista. ¿Cuánto había pasado ya? Las lágrimas no tardaron en nublarle la vista, le había dado por muerto al igual que a Amon, pero ahora veía que era el segundo compañero con el que se equivocaba. Logró dar un paso al frente y el rostro del chico se inclinó un poco pero sin voltearla a ver, permitiéndole divisar unas vendas que parecían cubrir gran parte de su rostro.

— Es un hermoso día. —El rubio habló en un canturreo infantil, volteando por completo y sacando de su mundo a la mayor. Las vendas cubrían la parte superior izquierda de su rostro, y el flequillo parecía querer taparle el otro ojo, como su llevase años sin recibir un corte. Sus labios se curvaron hasta formar una dulce sonrisa, de esas que Mado recordaba a la perfección, como las que le regalaba hacía tres años cada que le entregaba un papeleo. — Oye, tu cabello es hermoso.

Su diestra se alzó hasta posarse sobre sus labios, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas a pesar de que ella lo quiso evitar. Apartó lentamente la mano, separando los labios para susurrar aquel nombre que la memoria ya había dejado en el olvido. —… Nagachika.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué dices?

— No, perdóname. —Se apresuró a secar las lágrimas que habían humedecido su rostro, sacudiendo suavemente la cabeza para ordenar un poco sus ideas. Ahí enfrente tenía a Nagachika, y estaba más que vivo, ¿Qué había ocurrido con él en la redada a Anteiku? ¿Qué hacía allí? Se suponía que la CCG le había buscado por todas partes. — Y gracias, por lo del cabello.

La sonrisa en el rostro del joven se amplió antes de volver la mirada a la ventana. — El día es hermoso, quiero salir. —Empujó las ruedas con ambas manos hasta girarla, quedando de frente con la investigadora. — ¿Tú vienes a visitarme? Eres la primera persona que me visita, nunca me visitan.

No sabía si eso era posible, pero sintió como si algo en su interior se hubiese roto, dejando un terrible dolor como secuela. ¿Cómo había podido estar tres años sin saber nada? Sin siquiera imaginarse que Hide se encontraba allí y en esas condiciones. Las cicatrices en su cuerpo le dejaron más que claro que algo le había ocurrido esa noche, pero no se explicaba cómo había acabado allí. Pero ahora sentía culpa, por no haber hecho nada por él ni por Amon, mucho menos por Seidou. Ninguno había tenido un buen futuro, y todo era su culpa, debió ser más fuerte.

Asintió de forma lenta, avanzando hasta tomar la silla. — ¿Nadie viene?

— Nadie, solo las enfermeras. Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Una vez más algo en su interior dolió, haciendo que se llevara una mano al pecho, mostrando una mueca dolorosa. — Mado, Mado Akira.

El silencio dominó en la habitación, y por un momento Akira creyó ver un reconocimiento por parte del rubio. Nunca antes había sentido tanta emoción como cuando vio sus pupilas dilatarse, pero todo aquello desapareció al escuchar esas palabras acompañadas de una corta risa que la dañó de forma grave.

— Akira, ¿Eh? Es un nombre hermoso.

Se limitó a agradecer en un susurro, llevando la mirada al mismo lugar donde el contrario la había vuelto a posar: La ventana. Prefirió poner su atención en esa terrible vista antes de seguir viendo ese dañado cuerpo con grandes cicatrices y algunos miembros amputados. Permanecieron así por casi cinco minutos, todo lo que quería era evitar llorar y sentir esa culpa que le había atormentado desde esa terrible noche de invierno.

Un suspiro escapó de los labios del menor. — Quiero salir. —Se quejó inflando ambos mofletes, recordándole a la chica las viejas conversaciones que él solía tener con Takizawa, como si ambos compitiesen por ver quién era el más infantil y adorable. Su rostro se giró hasta poder verla. — ¿Me puedes sacar?

Mado asintió intentando esbozar una sonrisa que fue más amarga que dulce, comenzando a empujar la silla por el largo pasillo lleno de puertas. Pudo escuchar algunas personas quejarse del dolor, otras lloraban o llamaban a alguien que jamás respondería. Aquel lugar le parecía un tormento, no podía dejar allí a Hide, sentía como si ese edificio le robara toda energía y fuerza para vivir, dejándole únicamente el dolor y amargura. No comprendía como su familia jamás le había ido a buscar, cómo habían podido conformarse con la información de desaparición que se suponía había envido la CCG. ¿Pero Hideyoshi había dejado un contacto al cual informar si le ocurría algo? Ella jamás había escuchado de un familiar de este, ni por boca de él ni por la de nadie más.

Cuando entraron al ascensor Hideyoshi llevó la mirada a la rubia, inclinando un poco su cabeza hacia su costado derecho sin perder esa sonrisa que tanto le caracterizaba.

— No eres enfermera, ¿Cierto? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Un suspiro escapó por entre sus labios, y cualquier idea de llevarse a ese chico para buscar a sus familiares se esfumó. Las puertas se abrieron mostrando el pasillo contrario al que Mado había tomado en la planta baja, escuchando el cordial saludo de la recepcionista. Comenzó a empujar la silla, mencionando únicamente su nombre.

— Akira, y yo te llamaré Hide.

— ¿Akira? Me encanta tu nombre, y Hide también me gusta. —Una dulce risa escapó de entre sus labios, luego comenzó a repetir varias veces su nombre, como si no quisiera olvidarlo. — Nunca me llaman por un nombre. —Comentó aquello más para sí mismo que para la investigadora, repitiendo otras dos veces el nombre y volviendo a reír.

Se detuvieron al bajar el escalón frente a la puerta de entrada, sintiendo un fuerte y frío viento chocar contra sus rostros como clara muestra del otoño. Akira mantuvo la mirada al frente, como si esperara que con la salida del chico alguien llegase a rescatarle, a reconocerle y ayudarle. Pero no iba a pasar, y lo sabía, pero no quería aceptarlo.

— Me recuerda al parque.

Aquello captó la atención de la mayor, le parecía un comentario muy incoherente tomando en cuenta que no había ni un solo rastro de pasto en ese lugar. No quiso corregirle, le había quedado muy claro que algún daño había sufrido en la redada a Anteiku, o tal vez era su optimismo de siempre el que le hacía ver eso como algo similar.

— Recuerdo que solía ir con mi mejor amigo, él era genial, me hacía muy feliz. Era… Era… —Su ceño se frunció, alzó ambas manos hasta rozar su cabello, confundiendo un poco a la rubia. Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes, rodando por sus mejillas de forma descontrolado. — No, no lo recuerdo, su nombre.

Sus palabras salieron en un sollozo, y el llanto no tardó en llegar mostrando la frustración que en aquel momento le había apoderado de él. Mado no supo que hacer, simplemente acarició su espalda, mordiendo su labio inferior, sintiéndose impotente. Entre el llanto Hideyoshi comenzó a mencionar nombres, algunos ni siquiera parecían existir, todo con la esperanza de recordar el nombre de aquella persona tan importante y preciada. Pero, al igual que el propio, este ya había abandonado su memoria, dejando un hueco en ese borroso recuerdo.

Pasaron casi cinco minutos hasta que su llanto cesó, y luego le siguió un incómodo silencio, siendo interrumpido únicamente por los sollozos del rubio al intentar regular su respiración.

Cuando se calmó Akira esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, inclinándose al frente para besar donde se encontraban esos mechones castaños, haciendo que el chico se girara de forma alarmada. Una risa nerviosa escapó de sus labios, ella alzó su diestra para secar las lágrimas que habían quedado en su rostro, sintiendo la mano ajena posarse sobre la propia. Y luego recordó la dura realidad, y como las cosas podían ser olvidadas de una forma tan rápida, perdiéndose cada tres segundos, siendo llevadas lejos por los fuertes vientos de otoño.

— ¿Me vienes a visitar? Nunca tengo visitas. —La sonrisa se amplió, todo aquello que ya habían hablado se había perdido, como si su memoria fuese un colador y cada cosa que viviera un grano de arena que se perdía en el vacío. — Me hace muy feliz esto. ¿Cómo te llamas?

El dolor del saber que jamás podría hacer algo se hizo presente una vez más, como el día que había visto a Takizawa, como el día que había perdido a Amon. Porque había sido débil. Porque nunca les ayudó. Porque no aprovechó su compañía cuando tuvo la oportunidad, y ahora que lo quería ellos ya no estaban con ella, o simplemente no la recordaban. Y ahora se sentía sola, acompañada únicamente por una persona con falsas memorias, alguien a quien siempre amaría, pero siempre odiaría.

Y así, con la voz quebradiza por el dolor se atrevió a pronunciar el nombre que repetiría más de cien veces cada día. Porque volvería.

— Akira, y te diré Hide.

.

.

.

.

 **~Notas de Autor**

 **No estoy conforme con la narración, lo admito, siento que esta vez he escrito terrible y no he transmitido nada, solo palabras sosas. Pero bueno, sigo amando esta idea sobre el futuro de Nagachika en Re, no sé, me ha parecido tan tentadora desde que la pensé hace ya un largo tiempo. Así que aquí dejo este One-shot de 2,226 palabras, disfrútenlo, por favor.**

 **Y creo que es todo, no ocupo decir más que ya he dejado todo en las advertencias. Un agradecimiento a todo aquel que lo haya leído, si les gusto pueden dejar un review, si no también, me gustan las críticas porque siempre ayudan a ser mejor, y creo esta vez tendré varias porque mi narración ha sido del asco.** — **Se da un tiro.** —

 **En fin, también les invito a dar click al sensual botón de follow, o pestaña o lo que sea, nosotros siempre buscamos traer historias de su agrado. Ya pronto OuttaControl les traerá un One-shot de un reto para el mismo foro, espérenlo con ansias. Me despido con un cordial saludo, y gracias.**

— **KingOfMisery**


End file.
